A stained Cherry blossom
by MyLastDyingWish
Summary: Sakura was supposed to get married to Sasuke,but on ther weddng day she finds him w/another woman.She leaves the village and goes mission for 5 years,what happens when she comes back, and what does Itachi got to do with it?sakuita,ON HIATUS! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know I'm writing sooo many stories, but I keep on getting idea's popping into my head . . . and i'm afraid I might lose them, so i'm just gonna write. .

_"Today is your day Sakura, don't be afraid!" _the rosette haired girl thought confidently to herself, "_I can't wait to see Sasuke!" _

**Flashback:**

_Sakura was currently waiting for Naruto and Kakashi to get to the training grounds, and of course, they were late. Sasuke was standing right next to her. It had been a year since he came back from killing Orochimaru. _

_"Sakura." He started to say._

_"Hmm?" Sakura asked, her eyes wide. _

_"You remember I had two goals in my life, right?" He asked looking down._

_"Yeah?" Sakura asked confused._

_"One of them was to restore my clan . . . " he said. Sakura waited for him to continue, "And I'd like you to be the one to help me with that." Sakura's eyes went even more wider than before. _

_"W-wait, what?" Sakura asked shaking her head._

_"You heard me, I want you to restore my clan with me." He said rather simply. Sakura put on her geniuine smile. And then she hugged Sasuke, who went a little red._

_"Of course." She said._

**End of Flashback**

"I can't believe you're getting married today, forehead!" Her best friend, Ino said, who was also the maid of honor.

"I know, you landed the Ice King!" TenTen shouted giving her a hug.

"Y-you look beautiful, Sakura-chan." Hinata said with a bright smile. They were all wearing their bride's maid dresses. They were wearing their beautiful red strapless bride's maid gowns. Which were floor length and hugged at their curves. All in all, they were perfect.

"Sakura-chan." A voice was heard from the door. It was the best man, Naruto.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said to her boyfriend, he gave her a light peck on the cheek.

"Sakura-chan, you look beautiful." Naruto said to the girl who was like a sister to him.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." she said giving him a hug.

"Well, you better hurry . . . I've gotta look for that teme, he's still not here!" Naruto said. Sakura's eyes went wide.

"He's not here yet . . . the wedding is about the start!" Sakura said. Naruto put his hands up.

"Hey, I'm gonna look for him, so don't worry!" Naruto said exiting the room.

"Don't worry, Sakura, everything will be alright, you're just nervous!" Ino said. Sakura nodded. She looked into her mirror. She did look drop dead gorgeous. Her dress was a pure white halter corset. With a gown with a long train. Her hair was up in a high bun, but with loose curls surrounding her pale creamy face. She had light make-up on with a tint of blush. She put on her heels and TenTen handed her bouquet to her.

"Thank you, everyone." She said to her best friends, they nodded and headed out the door, for the wedding to start. Kakashi entered the room,

"Are you ready?" He asked her, she nodded and smiled. He extended an arm towards her and she grabbed his hand, he was like a father to her, and since she never had parents, Kakashi was going to be the one to give her away.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said as she entered the hall, in front of the main doors. Then the music played and the doors opened, everybody was there, at least, that's what Sakura thought. Kakashi handed her at the alter, Tsunade was the one to wed them. Sakura looked in front of her.

"Where's Sasuke?!" She asked frantically. Her eyes wide.

"We couldn't find him anywhere!" Naruto yelled. Sakura felt heat rising to her head.

"What do you mean you can't find him! THIS IS HIS WEDDING?!" Sakura yelled. She dropped her bouquet and stomped away from the alter.

"Sakura, wait!" Naruto yelled, as well as the others, but she didn't listen. Naruto caught up to her,

"Let's look for him, together, okay?" He said, and she nodded.

They looked everywhere, but they couldn't find him anywhere. Naruto looked at Sakura, who didn't shed a tear at all.

"Sakura-chan . . . "Naruto said. Sakura grimaced, all of a sudden they heard a bunch of moans and giggles coming from the other side of the lake.

"Sasukeeee-kun, ahmmmmmm!" the girl moaned his name. Sakura saw their two naked bodies, on top of a rock, drenched in sweat.

"Yuri." Sasuke whispered huskly into her ear, she moaned even more, he thrusted into her a couple more times and they both climaxed as one. Sakura couldn't bare the sight of this, Naruto was raging with anger.

"Naruto-kun . . . let's go back." Sakura said sadly. Naruto looked shocked,

"WHAT?! You're going to let that ass get away with it?!" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm not, let's go." Sakura said, they both left the couple back to their business.

Sakura entered the church where people were murmuring and fussing about stuff. Tsunade looked worried along with Sakura's other friends.

"SAKURA! What happened, where's Sasuke?!" Tsunade yelled. Sakura had a sad smile on her face, then she turned to the guests.

"THE WEDDING IS CANCEL, YOU MAY ALL LEAVE!" Sakura yelled to them. Everybody's eyes went wide, but they all left, except for Sakura, Tsunade and the rest of Rookie 12.

"Sakura, what happened, tell us everything." Ino said. Sakura smiled sadly again then fell to her knees and bursted into tears, she looked in so much pain, she was crying her heart out.

"SAKURA! SAKURA, what's wrong!?" Tsunade asked.

"S-Sasuke . . . "Sakura whimpered. Everyone's eyes went wide and all eyes were on Naruto, who had a sad look on his face. He told them everything, while Sakura cried on.

"That bastard!" Ino yelled.

"How could he?!" TenTen yelled. Everybody's eyes filled with anger, Sasuke was in for it. Then, Sasuke entered the chapel . . . with his slut. All eyes were on him, while he kept calm.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Tsunade yelled at him, "YOU DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO BE HERE . . . AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Tsunade yelled at him.

"I'm supposed to get married today . . . but it looks like that isn't going to be happening. "He said glancing at Sakura, he smirked.

"I'm marrying Yuri instead, and restoring my clan with her." Sasuke said simply, Yuri had a triumphant smile on her face. Before Sasuke could say anything, he found himself getting slapped hard on the cheek . . . by Sakura. That left a reddish purple mark on his face . . . that would leave a mark.

"What are you doing, Sakura." Sasuke asked. Sakura had a cold and icy look on her face.

"I swear . . . I'm going to kill you." Sakura said icily, sending glares at Sasuke's new fiancee. Sasuke smirked.

"What makes you think that?" Sasuke asked. Sakura put an eerily scary smile on her beautiful face.

"Trust me, Sasuke . . . unlike you, I keep my promises." she said, then all of a sudden she was gone.

"W-where'd she go?!" Ino yelled.

"I don't know, i'll send the Anbu to look for her!" Tsunade yelled running off. Everybody followed her, but Naruto stayed behind.

"You've done it this time, Sasuke." Naruto said and then he left.

Sakura was currently running outside the village, panting for air. She was at least a good ten miles from the village. She decided to stop and rest for a while. She still had her wedding dress on, which was bothering her a bit, so she cut off a bit, at least giving her some room to run decently.

"What's wrong, kunoichi?" a eerie voice said, Sakura pulled out a kunai from her garter and held it up to her.

"Who's there?" She asked. The stranger appeared from the shadows, crimson eyes.

"Itachi Uchiha, of course." Sakura said, unafraid.

"You're not afraid, kunoichi?" Itachi asked amused.

"Of course not . . . i've been through worse." Sakura said with a grimace.

"Aren't you supposed to be married to today . . .to my ototou?" Itachi asked with a slight smirk.

"No . . . I'd never marry a bastard like that!" Sakura said with a sneer, "I'd kill him no matter what!"

"Hmm . . . what if I made an offer for you, you do want to get stronger, I presume?" He asked, she nodded.

"Then . . . come with me." He said. Sakura nodded and followed him.

**Back In Konoha:**

"We can't find her anywhere!" Naruto yelled. Tsunade had a sad look on her face. "What are we supposed to do!?"

"I don't know, Naruto . . . I just . . . don't know." Tsunade said. Everybody looked everywhere, even messages were sent to other villages, but none of them have seen her. She was nowhere to be found. The only thing left was that she had died.

"I am going to announce tomorrow that Sakura had died." Tsunade said, there was shocked looks on everybody's faces.

"But we don't know that yet!" Naruto screamed.

"Have you seen her yet, or heard of any appearances of her?" Tsunade asked Naruto looked down, and she sighed.

"Then . . . it's most likely that she has died." Tsunade said, "Everybody, leave." Everybody left and she bursted into a fit of tears.

"Sakura . . . why?" Tsunade asked, "You were like a daughter to me." No one ever heard of Sakura since that day.

5 years passed . . . and there was still no sign of Sakura, everybody was devestated by the news of their strongest kunoichi being dead . . . on her wedding day! Everybody gave Sasuke and his new and currently pregnant wife Yuri bad looks and they all detested the couple.

"I bet you he killed her, so that he could be with that slut." Sasuke and Yuri heard a couple saying.

"That would be too low . . . even for him." one said. Yuri earned the title of the Village's slut, whore, bitch and etc. Everybody just downright hated her and Sasuke now. Ino and TenTen were on the verge of killing her when they heard that Sakura was dead.

"Sasuke?" Yuri asked her husband.

"What." He asked. Yuri looked down at her stomach.

"We should go to the hospital to get a check up." She said. He nodded and they went to the Hospital, and just as if their luck could get any more worse, Tsunade was there.

"What do you two want?" She asked coldly.

"Yuri needs a checkup." Sasuke said. Tsunade gave Yuri a glare and then sighed.

"Miaka, take these two to a room, and ask Kana to give her a check up." Tsunade told her assistant, the assistant Miaka told Sasuke to follow her into a room and they did.

"Like hell would I ever give her a check up myself." Tsunade said under her breath. Tsunade headed for her office.

* * *

"I will carry out this mission by myself." a voice said.

"But, Leader?!" a blonde asked.

"End of story." the light voice said. "I've been wanting to pay a visit to my old village for a while now."

"Of course, yeah." Deidara said.

"Right, call in Itachi." she said twisting a pink lock. He entered the room.

"Did you call for me, Leader-sama?" he asked, Sakura smirked.

"Itachi-kun . . . how many times do I have to tell you, to just call me Sakura?" she asked playfully.

"So many times that i've lost count." He said with a chuckly, then he pulled her into a tight embrace and gave a peck on the lips.

"The mission begins in two hours, you should get ready." He told her in between more kisses.

"Mhmmm." She said. Then she got off. "I leave them to you while I'm gone." Then in a second, she was gone. Itachi smiled,

"Yes . . . Sakura." he said.

* * *

Tsunade entered her office where Naruto was waiting, along with Hinata.

"What are you two here for?" Tsunade asked, tired from today's troubles.

"We want a mission." Naruto said, Hinata nodded.

"We want to look for Sakura-chan, no matter how long it would take!" Hinata said.

"That's completely ubsurd, she's dead, there's no way she'd be-!" She was cut off. A figure appeared from the shadows. Naruto and Hinata's eyes went wide.

"Tsunade-shishou . . . did you really think that I was dead?! I'm shocked!" Sakura asked. Tsunade's eyes filled with tears.

"S-Sakura!" Tsunade said pulling her into an embrace.

"Hehe, I've missed you too." Sakura said returning the hug.

"I-it's really you!" Naruto said hugging her too, as so was Hinata.

"Sakura-chan, we've missed you so much!" Hinata said.

"Ditto that." Sakura said happily.

"Sakura-chan . . . you haven't changed at all!" Naruto said. Sakura grinned, but inside she smirked.

_"You are so wrong, Naruto." _She thought.

"We gotta tell everybody!" Naruto said, Tsunade nodded and headed out to inform the people to tell her friends that she was now back, they would be completely shocked.

"SHE'S BACK!?" she heard a girl yell, Ino ran into the room, then bursted into tears, as well as TenTen . . . and Rock Lee.

"SAKURA!" They yelled. And started to hug her. The Rookie 12 filled the room, except for Sasuke.

"We're glad you're back!" they told her.

"HEY! We should go to Ichiraku's to celebrate!" Naruto yelled, of course he'd try to get everyone to go to his favorite restaurant.

"Of course, Naruto." Sakura said. They all headed to Ichiraku's to grab a bite to eat.

"I can't believe it's really you!" Ino said, "You look completely different!"

"Is that a compliment?" Sakura asked playfully, "You changed too, Ino-pig." Ino smiled.

"Forehead." Ino added playfully. All of a sudden, Sakura felt an all too familiar chakra prescence coming to their location.

"S-Sakura?" She heard someone say. She turned around to see who it was.

"Oh, Sasuke." She said, "Hello." She added her geniuine smile to her greeting.

"H-how? When did you get here?" He asked.

"Today, a couple hours ago." She said simply. Her gaze shifted to Yuri, who's bump was now more noticeable.

"Ah, so you guys got married too, eh?" She asked," She even has my old ring, good for you!" She added. Everybody was confused, why wasn't she sad at this, they expected a whole other reaction from her. Sakura got up from her chair,

"Well, I'll see you all of you guys later, I have to meet Tsunade-shishou like I promised." she said, they all nodded, then Sakura stopped right beside Sasuke and whispered something in his ear.

"Do you still remember what I told you?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Heh, of course . . . better be ready." She said and then left, leaving Sasuke confused once again.

Sakura made her way to Tsunade's office, and luckily for Sakua, Tsunade was passed out drunk and no one was in the building either.

"Kakuremino no Jutsu." Sakura whispered, and instantly, she became invisible to anyone around her. Sakura looked for papers in the building, anything useful. She found some paperworks about Orochimaru's old experiments, and decided to take them. Then she found information about Naruto's kyuubi inside of him. She took it without hesitation.

"This stuff will be useful." She said. Then she left the room. Sakura was walking by the lake, that lake where she found Sasuke with Yuri, she didn't really care now. Then emerald eyes met crimson ones.

"Have you found anything yet?" Itachi asked her. She smiled and handed him the paperworks.

"In just a day." she said.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was walking by the lake with Yuri, that lake where Sakura found me together with her. It brought back many memories, most of them bad.

Sakura had changed, her shoulder length hair went all the way to her knees now and she was filled in all the right places. I kept thinking on and on abut Sakura but all of a sudden I heard Sakura's voice, and it sounded like she was talking to someone. I quickly told Yuri to get behind me. Sakura was talking to a cloaked figure . . . the cloak was black and had . . . red clouds!

"_Akatsuki!?"_ I thought. Why would she be talking to the Akatsuki! Then I saw his eyes . . . crimson red, like blood.

"ITACHI!" I yelled out. They heard me, I blew it. They were now looking towards me.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked. I decided to show myself.

"What are you doing talking to him?" I asked her. She chuckled.

"I'm not obliged to answer that." she said. I pulled out my ninjato and pointed it towards me.

"Answer me, or else." I told her. She chuckled more and then I heard muffling sounds, Itachi was currently holding onto Yuri.

"Is this your wife, ototou?" Itachi asked me, my eyes went wide. I couldn't let him harm the mother of my child.

"Let her go, Itachi!" I screamed at him. He looked at Sakura.

"Leader-sama, what should I do?" He asked Sakura, and why did he call her Leader?!

"I don't really care, do whatever you want to her I guess." Sakura told him. Itachi glared at the girl and pushed her to the ground harshly.

"You are not worth my time." he said. Then he was right next to Sakura.

"Sakura, get away from him!" I yelled at her. She glared at me.

"Why . . . it's not like he'd do anything to me." She said. I was confused at everything.

"Judging by the way you look . . . i bet you're confused at all of this." Sakura said. I nodded, but still in defense.

"Well . . . long story short, after you betrayed me, I left the village, joined the Akatsuki and . . . found my father." Sakura said.

"your father, who's your father?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"The Leader of the Akatsuki." She told me. I was in utter shock . . . her father was the Leader of the largest criminal orginization in the world.

"But . . . my father was killed somehow that I don't know how, and that's how I got to be the current leader of the akatsuki." she told me. How could weak little Sakura become the Leader of the Akatsuki.

"And I'm not weak anymore . . . Sasuke." She said as if she read my mind. Then she disappeared with Itachi. I gritted my teeth, I had to tell the hokage.


	2. Author's Note

Hi everyone!

I know this isn't an update like you all were expecting, it's actually the opposite. As you can see, I haven't updated in _quite a while. _That's not going to change anytime soon because truthfully, I've fallen out of love with these stories as well as anime/manga in general.

I've actually given up on these stories a long time ago.

A big reason for this was because kpop. Yes, I'm not lying, kpop. I've actually been into it since I was in the 7th grade, although all I did was listen to the music.

It wasn't until my sophomore year of high school that I really got into it and started watching more videos and getting into more groups. Kpop had an impact on my life that anime/manga did not. Unlike anime/manga, kpop was not a fleeting thing for me and it has helped me through so many rough moments and situations that I had going on in my life. Don't get me wrong; I haven't abandoned anime/manga, not at all. I'm just not as passionate about it as I was when I was younger. I still keep up with the manga (though not the anime) and I've also started watching Shingeki no Kyojin and reading it as well.

What also brought me to drop these stories was the fact that I matured as a writer. I actually went back to read these stories and I was honestly disgusted with them. The writing is horrendous and just full of clichés and horrible grammar. I'm not saying that my writing is perfect right now because it's not! It's just my writing style has definitely changed, for the better I hope.

The reason for this change was probably because I took IB, or Honors English, in high school, which definitely opened up my horizons within the world of Literature. I can't bring myself to write new chapters for my stories, mostly because the passion that I had for them is no longer there.

I hope you all can understand and I am so sorry that it has come to this. I am so incredibly grateful for those of you who still favorite and subscribe to my stories, even when they haven't been updated in a while. Also to those who have been with these stories since the beginning, if you're reading this, thank you _so much. _I am sorry if I have disappointed any of you but I hope you can understand.

Once again, thank you so much for reading this and for reading my stories. Writing these stories was just a stepping-stone for me to improve my writing and I will never forget them or you guys!

Thank you!


End file.
